Pre-eclampsia is defined as an increase in blood pressure and the presence of proteinuria after 20 weeks of gestation. The exact etiology of pre-eclampsia is still poorly understood and so far, there is no available treatment. While researchers have suggested that pre-eclampsia has an oxidative stress-related genetic basis, other researchers have reported that this pregnancy disorder is associated with maternal nutritional intake. Since pre-eclampsia is a multifactorial disorder, it is plausible that this disorder has both genetic and nutritional factor components. Therefore, it is imperative to examine the gene-nutrient interaction to best understand the pathology underlying pre-eclampsia. Hence, the overall objective of the project is to examine the interaction between oxidative stress-related genes and maternal nutrient intake in the development of pre-eclampsia and its physiological consequences. Pre-eclamptic women and matched controls will be recruited for participation in the study. Polymorphisms in the oxidative stress-related genes will be examined using real-time PCR analysis while maternal nutritional intake will be determined using a questionnaire (with established validity and reliability) called the Block '98 Food Frequency Questionnaire. Oxidative stress status will be measured using high performance liquid chromatography and biochemical assays. In addition, the outcome measures of conversion from mild pre-eclampsia to severe pre-eclampsia leading to premature delivery will be assessed.